Captured
by heavenlywolfdemon
Summary: A project I did for my Science class. It was about biomes, and I got an A , yet she had NO IDEA who the Akatsuki were. Enjoy! no couples, R&R please! Complete


**Captured**

**By heavenlywolfdemon**

The wind whipped my hair against my face as I ran through the forest. It was dark and my only light was the moon above. It was spring and about 50 degrees. There were many trees, shrubs, mosses and many other plants. I live in Pennsylvania and my name is Tenkami. I am 15 years-old and I moved to the U.S from Japan when I was nine-years-old, with my uncle. My parents died in a fire when I was eight.

_**Crack**_

Crap! They were getting closer. I don't know why but, I have been tracked down and chased by a secret organization for a long time. That's why I'm running through this forest. It was fairly and wet, normal for this time of year.

I jumped into a small ditch behind a tree next to me. I watched for anyone chasing me and held a rock firmly in my hands. All I could hear was my heart beating rapidly in my ears. Something stirred in the bushes and I was ready to attack. I was just about to hit it with the rock when I realized it was just a couple of raccoons.

I sighed with relief and released the rock. I had encountered many animals in the forest; deer, rabbits, snakes, squirrels and raccoons. Thankfully it was too early in spring for the bears to wake up from hibernation. It was also, a bit too early for the birds to be back yet.

I got out of the ditch and looked around. All I saw was trees, more trees and shrubs. I went off looking for a clear area to camp out for the night.

After I built the small fire, I went searching for food. I found some berries but, I had no way of knowing if they were safe to eat so, I went to bed hungry.

As I laid on the forest floor, I watched my surroundings closely since I couldn't sleep. The lady ferns gleamed in the moonlight. I identified some of the other plants; White oak, Chestnut oak, Northern red oak, Pin oak, American elm and a couple more.

I also, saw burrows made by chipmunks, squirrels, rabbits, snakes and groundhogs. I soon fell into a peaceful rest.

Hours later, I was startled awake by loud noise. There were two big black figures moving in the bushes. It had to be a couple of American Black bears. Panic and adrenaline surged through my veins. I knew if I made a wrong move, I would surely die.

I quietly backed up toward a nearby tree with a large hedge beside it. I crouched down and hid behind the bush. I peeked out of the bushes and was relieved and horrified at the sight. There was no bear but, worse.

There were two men in cloaks with red clouds on them, scanning the area.

The shorter man with red hair and yellow eyes talked first. It was a bit hard to tell at first since, their mouths were covered by the collars of their cloaks. "Deidara, you baka! Did you lose the girl again!? Leader-sama will not be pleased when he hears about this…." So, the taller, long haired blonde with blue eyes was Deidara.

"Relax, un. We have plenty of time to find her. I know she is close by, look." He pointed to the remains of my fire. "The ashes are still warm,hmm. She's close by and we_will_find her, yeah." He seemed to have a speech disorder. "Let's just stay here for the night Sasori-Danna, yeah. She will return eventually." The red head is Sasori then. Well I better get out of here quietly, I thought.

I slowly backed out of the hedge and tried to creep. Creep far enough so, I wouldn't be seen or heard. I turned around and tried to crawl away but, my body wouldn't budge. I was bewildered and tried to move again but, my body wouldn't allow me to do so.

"So you finally decided to come out, eh?" The one called Sasori said.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I was caught. I was too terrified to say anything. Sasori chuckled at my silence. "Why don't you come over here, Tenkami." At that, my body turned to face him, stood up and moved toward him. I couldn't control my body at all but, I continued toward this strange man. I was too afraid to look into his cold, yellow eyes and kept looking down. That was when I saw strange, blue strings attached to my body, that were a bit difficult to see. He was controlling me like a puppet!

The last thing I heard was the song of the Nightingale, before I lost consciousness.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the sky. The wind was blowing on me hard and I seemed to be moving. When I sat up, I realized why I was moving so fast. I was on a giant bird! It wasn't alive though, it was hard, like clay. And it was flying! I was amazed and then I realized I wasn't alone.

The two men from before were there. Deidara and Sasori. They were facing away from me and they didn't know I was awake yet. All my memories from earlier soon caught up with me and I remembered why I was there. I looked around for a weapon. Nothing. The blonde one was crouching on the bird. I figured I could kick him in his butt and make him fall off the bird but, the other will be difficult to handle. Well one on one was better than two on one, I thought.

I quietly crawled over to the blonde in front of me and positioned myself for a powerful kick.

_**Smack!**_ Perfect hit!

"Ow! What the-," He stumbled forward but, stayed on the bird. Crap! He turned to face me and slightly grinned. It creeped me out to no end. "So, your finally up. Nice kick but, your not strong enough to push me off." The scariest part was that he seemed amused.

"Its useless trying to fight back and escape." Sasori's voice was flat and scary. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you behave" This horrified me, I could barely talk because I was so scared.

"W-what do you want with me?" I needed to know what would happen to me. My uncle wasn't something I needed to worry about. I knew he didn't enjoy having me live with him. To him I'm an inconvenience, a pest. He would be glad I was gone.

"Hn, you will have to ask Leader that."

After that, it went dark. I woke up and felt strong arms underneath me, carrying me. I was still in the forest and the sun was rising. It was a bit warmer and some of the animals were awake. Up ahead was a huge cave covered by the forest foliage. A cave? That was a bit unusual. Then it hit me, they were taking me into the cave. My body was frozen with fear, I couldn't fight back the strong hands holding me. I didn't try.

I guess I fainted because I woke up in a cream colored room. There were many people in the room with me. They were all looking at me. I was lying down on a dark brown couch. They were also, wearing the cloaks with red clouds. Just like Deidara and Sasori.

"So, your finally up." A low, dark voice broke the silence. He stopped in front of me and his appearance shocked me. He had red, spiky hair and a lot of piercings on his face and ears. His eyes were a grey but, they were empty. This dangerous look must mean he was the leader.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I was tired of this. I just wanted answers now.

"My name is not important, just call me 'Leader'. We are the Akatsuki. You're here because you're a very strong and bright girl. Your abilities are important to us." He stated.

"What abilities could I have that you don't already have? What abilities could you need?" I was really flustered now. I knew how to fight, how to survive on my own in the wild and I knew how to treat a lot of injuries and wounds. What could they need?

He smirked and said "you have a power that you are not aware of. We'll worry about that later, your going to become one of us. An Akatsuki member. Tobi show Tenkami to her new room." A tall man with an orange, swirly mask appeared next to Leader.

"Yes Leader-sama! Tobi is a good boy! He will take the pretty lady to her room!" He acted like a 3-year-old and talked in third person. I couldn't help but to giggle at the fact an evil organization had someone like him there.

"Come on!" He pulled me up by my arm and pulled me to my room. "Here you go Tenkami-Chan!" With that the lollipop man turned the bend and disappeared from view. Even though he is in the gang that kidnapped me, I thought he was adorable. I'm going crazy, I thought.

I sighed and looked around my room, it was pretty plain. There was a window but, I didn't plan on escaping. I would die if I tried. There was a closet, a bathroom, a beautifully carved wooden dresser and a mirror. This was going to be my new home. It wouldn't be so bad, would it?

**……………………………….......**

**Many years later…**

It hasn't been bad at all. In fact its been great! I have learned many things from the Akatsuki. I also, made a lot of new friends. I have a wonderful life with the Akatsuki. Ironic, I found a new family in my kidnappers.

**The End**

**Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Leader and the Akatsuki are owned by ****Masashi Kishimoto from the show Naruto.**

**I only own Tenkami.**


End file.
